Hate to See Your Heart Break
"Hate to See Your Heart Break" is a song written by Hayley Williams, Taylor York, and was put on Paramore's self-titled album, Paramore as the thirteenth track. This song was given critical accliam by music critics. This track is one of the six from the self-titled album to be released in a music video. This song was also re-recorded with Joy Williams, making it the band's first collaboration. Audio This song, along with the other 16 songs was released worldwide on April 9, 2013. Along with the rest of the album stream, "Hate to See Your Heart Break" was officially released at YouTube on April 16, 2013. This song was re-released on the deluxe edition of 'Paramore' that featured Joy Williams (who was previously in The Civil Wars). This song marked Paramore's first official collaboration as a band. The original track was five minutes and nine seconds long, while the re-recorded version was five minutes and 12 seconds long. Music Video The official music video for "Hate to See Your Heart Break" featuring Joy Williams was released November 24, 2014. This music video was directed by Chuck Davis Willis. The video featured only Hayley Williams and Joy Williams in black and white. The enitre music video was made when the two ladies were recording the song in the studio. Many parts of the video shows the two talking together, laughing, and singing into their microphones. This is currently the second music video by Paramore to not feature Jeremy Davis and Taylor York (the first being Anklebiters). This marks Paramore's sixth music video from the self-titled album, the second music video released in 2014, and the band's twenieth music video all together. Critical Acclaim "Hate to See Your Heart Break" recieved mostly positive reviews from critics. PopDust had said, "in this delicate, comforting ballad, Hayley Williams is in full-on grief-counselor mode, with perfectly pitched strings serving as the counterbalance to her reassurances that everything will be all right to someone who’s convinced that they’ll never love another human being again in their lives, no way, no how. (Haven’t you heard the record’s narrative arc up to this point, anonymous sad person? The highs and lows brought on by the fluctuations of the heart will all even out, sort of, eventually.)" The website gave the song an overall 4/5 stars. Natasha Shankar of 'sheknows' said, "sounds like the band is not experimenting with this, and they are even proud of where they are. My pick off the album, "Hate To See Your Heart Break," is a vulnerable piece that reminds us of Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am." Don't believe me? Fast-forward to the chorus. It's a lulling, precious ballad sung with an optimistic outlook on love. It's targeted to a broken spirit with doubts of moving on, and the lyrics and soothing vocals from Williams give promise to this as being a universal favorite." Both of these reviews were mostly postive, both talking about experiments with sounds on this track and many others from the album. Lyrics Trivia * This is the first official Paramore collaboration. * The song was originally meant for Taylor York, as Williams felt as if York was heart broken. * This is the only Paramore music video to feature only black and white coloring. * In an interview, Williams said Joy Williams was an old childhood friend that helped her with her voice, as they both felt the same pains. Category:Songs Category:Paramore (album)